


Guidance

by freedomphoenix



Series: Future-verse [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha Yuzuru, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Shoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: Relationships take work and sometimes you need a little push in the right direction.Alternatively, Shoma gets relationship advice from Daisuke and Mao.





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't necessary to read this before Future but it can help shape the story more. This can also be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> It's kind of hard to incorporate all the figure skaters into Future because of the sheer amount of them. I wanted to touch on some of the people who helped to shape their relationship. Also, the idea of Papa/Uncle Daisuke is amazing. Mao and Shoma are super sweet too.  
> [Daisuke and Shoma](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/19/86/8e/19868ef4c8d22e3204c90ef979b02d16.jpg)  
> [Mao, Yuzuru and Shoma](https://78.media.tumblr.com/90c7f5908d73cac02846618d90fc4f46/tumblr_o59v95ZK7C1ty4cy5o1_1280.jpg)

Shoma was being clingy for lack of better words. He was following Daisuke around like a lost puppy. Usually, Shoma clung to Keiji or was followed around by his unintentional entourage of Team Japan’s female skaters. “Shoma what’s wrong?” asked Daisuke as Shoma sat across from him at dinner. He had walked straight past the table where the younger skaters were sitting and joined Daisuke. Daisuke didn’t mind but it was unlike Shoma to not sit with the skaters his own age. Daisuke sniffed the air, Shoma was on suppressants but there was something slightly off about his scent. It wasn’t the cloying scent of heat but a subtle difference.

“I don’t know,” said Shoma, “I just—”

“He needs Uncle Daisuke to watch out for him,” said Mao joining them. Mao ruffled Shoma’s hair affectionately. “Those hormone shots must have really messed you up, you smell different.”

“Hormone shots?” asked Daisuke, he hadn’t heard anything about hormone shots. He knew Shoma got injured during the Olympic Gala practice, he had interviewed him about it. But he didn’t know Shoma had taken a hormone shot to help with the healing. Shoma rarely disclosed his exact care except to Mihoko so it wasn’t a surprise Daisuke didn’t know. Figure skaters preferred to keep their second gender more of a secret to prevent bias. Secondary genders did not affect athletic ability but the occasional snarky media outlet liked to comment on how Alphas had an unfair advantage or Omegas were too weak to compete. If there wasn’t a discussion about that there were the over-sexualization and/or speculations about their relationships. Many people were convinced Yuzuru was an Omega and was secretly mated to Javier despite the fact Javier had a fiance.

Shoma turned red, “I got hormone shots for an injury and it messed up my body.”

“Has it changed your normal biological responses?” asked Daisuke.

Shoma nodded, “Everything has been affecting me differently.” Shoma’s body felt slightly off, not in a way that messed with his skating but biologically his impulses and reactions felt different.

“I’m sure once it gets out of your system it’ll be okay,” said Daisuke patting Shoma’s shoulder.

“The doctor said it should fade in a week or so but it’s been a month,” said Shoma, “I don’t know if its a permanent change at this point. It isn’t anything serious so I don’t want to go to the doctor yet.”

“So you’ll stay with Daisuke and make him deal with your weird changes?” asked Mao teasingly.

“It isn’t anything awful, just different. Besides, Daisuke makes me feel safe,” said Shoma simply. Daisuke knew Shoma found his scent comforting, the Omega had told him once, embarrassed, that he smelled similar to his father. It reminded Shoma that he was safe and protected. Shoma had told him that after having met Daisuke at least 30 times. It was endearing how shy Shoma was around someone he admired. Daisuke quickly learned how different Shoma was when he opened up. Daisuke didn’t mind, either way, he enjoyed having a younger skater to look after.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” said Daisuke patting Shoma’s head. Shoma smiles at that earning a pinch to his cheeks by Mao.

Shoma groans, “I’m not ten anymore,” said Shoma.

“You’ll always be five in my eyes,” said Mao.

“That’s worse.”

* * *

Shoma felt uncomfortable being separated from Daisuke. Daisuke was like his security blanket in this unsure time. However, Daisuke was not present at this show and neither was Keiji. The rest of Team Japan had yet to arrive except for Mao. Bless Mao’s heart, she did her best to stick to Shoma aware of his discomfort but she had other friends and Shoma couldn’t just follow her around like he did Daisuke or Keiji. Especially since the media would be present at this show. The media was still convinced he was an Alpha and he’d rather not seem like a creep.

Shoma felt like he was twelve again, unsure who to hang out with and shy. He was 24 years old for god sake, he had long ago grown out of this level of awkwardness and restraint. Fuck it, he was going to approach Nathan Chen with his shitty English and attempt a conversation. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something to Nathan, Yuzuru Hanyu made his entrance. Boyang and Evgenia followed behind him and Shoma rapidly backpedaled the hell out of there.

After Yuzuru helped him they went on a couple of dates and had hit it off. Their hectic schedules and different showcases prevented them from communicating as much as they would’ve liked—it left their relationship in a weird limbo. Shoma didn’t exactly know what he wanted at this point and wasn’t about to confront Yuzuru about it. He didn’t want to burden Yuzuru with such a heavy conversation when he had just arrived. Shoma decided he would skate a couple more laps and practice the choreography on his own before leaving. His rehearsal time would be over soon enough.

As Shoma ran through his choreography he seemed to recognize how alone he actually was, he didn’t even have Mihoko to talk to post-skating. Shoma throws a 3A+4T in for kicks and decides that any more would be an unnecessary strain on his body. Mihoko told him to keep it relatively easy postseason, she was going to work him hard as soon as she figured out his new program and wanted him in his best shape but not exhausted.

Shoma was snapped out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder by no other than Alina Zagitova. He had become friendly with her after their iconic moment together under the spotlight in 2018 that sent some of their fans into a frenzy. They communicated through shaky English and hand gestures. She gave him a thumbs up before urging him to come over, he followed her over to where Mikhail was on the side of the ice.

“He like your combo,” said Alina.

Shoma bowed, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Mikhail. “Come with us to dinner?” Shoma was about to reject but he decided against it, what did he have to lose? Shoma nodded his head.

“Yay! I show you Masaru,” said Alina. Shoma smiled, Alina liked to show Shoma pictures of her dog all the time and Shoma found it endearing. It was an easy way for them to get along. Mikhail rolled his eyes earning a slap from Alina. “You should love my dog more,” said Alina in rapid-fire Russian. Shoma looked between the two of them confused.

“She care more about dog than me,” said Mikhail. “I travel here to show support to friends and I only get dog picture.”

Shoma laughed at that causing both Alina and Mikhail to smile. He looked at them slightly confused, “My laugh odd?”

“You look lonely without friend here,” said Alina.

“We want to make you smile,” said Mikhail. Shoma felt touched. This was one of the moments when he truly felt grateful to be apart of such a community. They may compete against each other but they could find support when they needed to. It meant that much more that international skaters decided to reach out to him.

“Thank you,” said Shoma bowing deeply.

* * *

Shoma laughed to himself, he had enjoyed his time with Alina and Mikhail. They had made him smile and they did their best to communicate with Shoma. It was funny to see them try so hard to include Shoma while they bickered in Russian. Shoma felt safe with both of them. It appeared as if his body didn’t mind them either, no weird reactions even though they were both Alphas. Maybe his body was returning to normal.

Shoma turned on his console. If he got a couple hours in he would be able to finally catch up on all the gaming he missed. He had gamed as soon as he returned home to catch up on all his missed hours. He was finally catching up to where he would’ve been if he played consistently. His phone rings and Shoma sighs, so much for playing. He glanced at the number and was surprised to find Daisuke’s contact.

“Daisuke? Aren’t you working?”

“I was. Shoma why am I getting aggressively spammed text messages by every single person from Japan that was in this ice show asking where you are?”

“I don't know? Was I supposed to be somewhere?”

“Weren’t you supposed to eat dinner with Yuzuru and the rest, he wanted to catch up with his Japanese friends?”

“Oh no—” Shoma had completely forgotten about the impromptu dinner Team Japan had agreed on.

“This is why you need someone to watch over you,” said Daisuke, sighing.

“It totally slipped my mind,” said Shoma. He was 24 and still forgetful as ever. It wasn’t intentional. He had a lot on his mind and the dinner was scheduled so last minute he didn’t set a reminder for himself.

“Clearly,” said Daisuke, “it’s okay. The dinner wasn’t super important and wasn’t mandatory. They were just worried you fell into a ditch and died because you weren’t responding to texts.”

“I turned my phone off because I was having dinner,” said Shoma.

“Dinner with someone else? A date?” asked Daisuke, curious.

“No, no I was eating with Mikhail and Alina,” said Shoma.

“You ditched Japan for Russia?” asked Daisuke. “You wouldn’t be the first. Japanese men and their obsession with Russian beauty.”

“Daisuke, they are both just friends.”

“Okay okay, I believe you,” said Daisuke. Daisuke paused, “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“Why?” asked Shoma.

“Yuzuru was particularly upset, he sounded almost angry in his texts,” said Daisuke.

“Why would he sound angry?”

“You would know better than I would.”

Shoma racked his brain, it must have something to do with their time spent together but he wasn’t about to tell Daisuke he slept with Yuzuru no matter how comfortable he was with him now. Imagine telling your idol you banged your other idol, that was weird and they all knew each other. “I don’t really want to disclose what we did,” said Shoma, his wording enough for Daisuke to understand.

“Just talk to him kid, the more you shy away from the topic the worse it gets,” said Daisuke.

“Fine,” said Shoma with a sigh. “I’ll talk to him about what happened.”

“Good luck kid,” said Daisuke.

“Thanks, Daisuke,” said Shoma.

* * *

Jason Brown was adorable even in Shoma’s eyes. “Shoma come over here,” urged Jason. Shoma walked over obediently, only to be attacked by a beanie. Shoma’s vision was obscured and he wobbled around playfully pretending to fall before lifting it up from his face. He was suddenly greeted by almost all of Team Japan staring down at him. He looked at Jason questioningly who only shrugged his shoulders. He helped Shoma up and threw an arm around Shoma, almost protective in a way. “Shoma where were you yesterday?” asked Satoko.

“I went to eat dinner with Mikhail and Alina.”

“You ditched us for them?” asked Sota playfully.

“Not intentionally,” said Shoma.

“It’s okay, we were just worried about you,” said Satoko. Yuzuru was standing still, his face unreadable. Shoma felt a sense of dread pooling in his stomach.

“I can take care of myself, I’m 24 guys,” said Shoma. He may have forgotten the dinner but he wasn’t a child. He had survived multiple shows on his own. He could feed himself.

“But Yuzu said that you smelled slightly different and he was worried about you,” said Sota.

“I’m an Omega, not a child,” said Shoma sharply, unsure where the anger was coming from.

“That’s not what we meant,” said Satoko, attempting to calm Shoma down. Jason squeezed Shoma gently, his Beta nature urging him to calm the distressed Omega.

“Do you really think it’s smart to hang out with two Alphas when you smell like that?” asked Yuzuru.

“You’re really going to say that?” asked Shoma in disbelief. “It was Alina and Mikhail who do you think they are?” Now he was actually pissed. Who was Yuzuru to judge his decision making?

“I don’t know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Just in case you know—“

“Well, that’s a great way of showing it, questioning the people I hang out with?”

“Shoma—“ Yuzuru cuts off, unsure how to continue.

“Shoma that’s not what he meant,” said Satoko placatingly.

“What did he mean? Don’t spread your legs because you smell different and it might be heat? I’m 24 I know what it feels like when my heat is coming. And for your information just because I spread my legs for you,” said Shoma pointing at Yuzuru, “does not mean I spread it for everyone.”

“Shoma please, let’s take a walk,” suggested Sota gently, they were gaining the attention of the other people in the area.

“No, I’ll just go walk myself over to Mikhail and Alina because they seem to care less about what’s going on with my hormones than the rest of you,” said Shoma. Shoma slipped out from Jason’s arm and walked away, anger thrumming beneath the surface.

* * *

Shoma was crying now, his goddamn hormones made a mess of his emotions. He didn’t know why he snapped at his friends, especially Yuzuru, like that, they were just worried about his well-being. He scrambled for his phone and called Daisuke, forgetting completely about the different time zone. “Shoma it’s late here what’s going on?”

“I fucked up Daisuke,” said Shoma.

“What happened kid?” asked Daisuke, surprised Shoma called him. Shoma tended to be very private about what happened in his life. Daisuke was touched that Shoma trusted him enough to reach out to him. Shoma explained his situation to Daisuke between sniffles and Daisuke felt increasingly bad for Shoma. His situation was complicated with Yuzuru and his changing hormones involved. “Wow, okay, first of all, take a deep breath.”

Shoma takes a shaky breath, “I’m going to be alone forever.”

“Stop being dramatic that isn’t you,” said Daisuke. He was used to Shoma’s impenetrable mentality. “Shoma take a break just let yourself cool off. You will need to talk to him eventually.”

“Shooms what happened?” asked Mao sliding down to join Shoma in his pity corner.

“My hormones are making me stupid,” said Shoma. He turned the phone on speaker.

“Shoma? Are you still there?”

“I’ve got him now Daisuke go to bed.”

“Shoma call me tomorrow okay,” said Daisuke. “I wish I could give you better advice.”

“Thank you for listening to me and you were a lot of help. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“It’s not a problem you never call me anyway.” Shoma ended the call and looked at Mao with blurred eyes. She smiled softly and wiped Shoma’s face with her sleeve.

“Oh Shoma I should’ve taken better care of you,” said Mao giving Shoma a hug. “Let’s go to the doctor together tomorrow,” suggested Mao. Shoma was about to protest but he didn’t want to deal with this anymore.

“Okay,” agreed Shoma.

“Good, now call Mihoko and tell her what’s happening. We can talk about what do with the rest of the situation after.”

* * *

“See, you just needed a hormone adjustment shot. Your body is more sensitive than you think. It’s good for you to know later on too,” said Mao sipping bubble tea with Shoma. She had brought him to the hospital with the blessing of Mihoko and Shoma’s manager.

“Thank you for bringing me,” said Shoma.

“Of course, rely on me more,” said Mao. “You are so used to only relying on a couple of people,” said Mao, “we’re here for you too. Even if it didn’t seem like it Daisuke was glad you called him.”

“I’ll try,” said Shoma. Mao pinches his cheek. “Okay, okay I will do better and tell my senpai if I’m struggling.”

“Good,” said Mao, she looked at him for a moment before smiling. “You know that I fought my partner too on biology,” said Mao.

“You did?”

“I told him that if he didn’t take his head out of his ass he wouldn’t be mating me anytime soon?”

“You said it like that?” said Shoma, shocked.

“I was very angry at him,” said Mao. “I think it shocked him when I used such strong language he got his act together.”

“Wow,” said Shoma. “You’re kind of cooler now.”

“Only now?” asked Mao.

“You’re always cool, I wouldn’t have started skating if you weren’t,” said Shoma. Mao ruffled his hair.

“Shoma, even though we as Japanese people tend to be more restrained, Yuzuru is slightly different,” said Mao. “You know that. He is more open with his emotions. You have to be a bit more selfish with him. You have to tell him how you feel, no matter how uncomfortable it may feel if you want it to work. Even if you raised your voice at him and your wording wasn’t the most eloquent I’m proud of you for telling him what you think.”

“But he was trying to protect me,” said Shoma.

“He was, but he also didn’t go about it in the right way. You were right, he has no right to tell you who to hang out with,” said Mao. “You aren’t property Shoma.”

“It feels wrong to be so angry with him though,” said Shoma.

“It might feel wrong, but it doesn’t mean that you weren’t also right in a way,” said Mao. “Arguments aren’t always simply right and wrong. There is a bit of a gray area. There are parts of both of your arguments that are valid; it’s important for both of you to respect each other’s arguments and be able to come to a common ground.”

“So we have to be able to compromise,” said Shoma.

“Yes,” said Mao. “If you can’t compromise you can’t expect your relationship to be healthy or to last.”

“Since when did you learn about all this relationship stuff?”

“I started my own relationship and a little bit of it comes from others too. When you watch the other skaters and their significant others, even if our cultures are very different, you can see the similar underlying things that make long-time couples last.”

“You’ve observed all of this?”

“I was lonely for a long time,” said Mao. “What else could I do?”

“I guess that makes sense. You didn’t have anyone for quite some time,” said Shoma.

“I can’t scold you for being honest,” said Mao. “Shoma, just remember, be open with him,” said Mao.

“I will,” said Shoma.

“Good, both of you deserve a chance to communicate like adults this time.”

* * *

What Shoma did not expect when he came back from hanging out with Mao was for Yuzuru to be waiting outside of his hotel doors with junk food and an apologetic smile. Shoma assumed that Mao must’ve cued him in some way. Shoma walked towards his door, unsure. “Yuzuru?”

“I came to apologize,” said Yuzuru.

“Uh, come in. I need to apologize too.” They both filed into his room and sat across from each other on the couch. They took each other in for a moment. Yuzuru looked as if he hadn’t aged a day, he still looked like he was in his early twenties. However, his eyes had clearly changed; they still had the same fire but it had become more refined with time. Shoma attributed it to experience and Brian. The fire in his eyes was now pinpointed on Shoma. Shoma was grateful that his steel mind had returned to him, he could keep eye contact.

There was also the subtle scent of cedar that made Shoma feel comfortable. It gave him an odd sense of confidence, that this conversation would turn out okay. There was something different about Yuzuru's scent from other Alphas. A different comfort from Daisuke or Alina and Mikhail. Shoma could tell that his romantic feelings were linked to his senses. He was grateful his senses had adjusted with the shot, he felt normal and in tune with his biology again.

“I want to apologize for not communicating with you,” started Yuzuru. He met Shoma’s eyes firmly, “I definitely acted out of line. I was under the impression we were dating but I realized that we didn’t formally establish anything. I have no right to be jealous and if we were to date I need to trust you more.” Yuzuru paused, organizing his thoughts, “And I shouldn’t underestimate you because you’re an Omega. I should know better than anyone how irritating it is to be pegged as an Omega and I can’t even begin to understand what it actually is like to be an Omega and have people look down on you because of it,” said Yuzuru. Shoma could tell that Yuzuru was trying to convey his apology with his whole body, his scent even changed slightly. Shoma was touched and for a moment very glad he had grown slightly more mature and talked to Mao. If he was younger, he didn’t doubt that he would’ve shut down, unsure how to respond.

“Thank you,” said Shoma, taking a deep breath, preparing his thoughts, and maintaining eye contact with Yuzuru. “I want to apologize for lashing out at you, I realize that you were worried about me. I should not have raised my voice or brought up what we do in our private time. I want to do better to communicate,” said Shoma. He reached tentatively for Yuzuru's hand and squeezed it. Yuzuru squeezed his hand back and they both shared a small smile. “Can we start over from earlier?”

“Yes. Let’s start over from that argument,” said Yuzuru.

“We need to talk everything through properly,” said Shoma. “Can we talk about what we find comfortable and stuff like that?”

“Setting boundaries?”

“Yeah, something like that,” said Shoma.

“Yes,” said Yuzuru. “I really want this to work.”

“So do I,” said Shoma, “I’m willing to put in the hard work.”

“Let’s work hard together,” said Yuzuru. Shoma smiled and nodded his head. “Now, on a less serious note, I want to properly invite you on a date. Shoma will you go on a date with me to eat snacks in your room?” Shoma giggled and nodded his head. “Are cuddles okay?” asked Yuzuru extending his arms. Shoma nodded and scooted over to position himself in Yuzuru’s arms. Everything wasn’t immediately fixed at that moment but the world slowly began to rectify itself. Both of them knew that they had taken steps in the right direction. “Let’s talk everything through Shooms.”

“Okay, but you have to let me eat snacks while we talk,” said Shoma. Yuzuru grabbed a bag of chips and opened it for Shoma earning a wide grin. Yuzuru ruffled Shoma’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

“After all the hard stuff you have to let me tell you why you make me happy,” said Yuzuru. Shoma looked up at Yuzuru confused receiving a peck on the lips immediately after.

* * *

“We made up,” said Shoma as he called Daisuke from bed. A very naked Yuzuru threw his arm over Shoma’s torso bringing him closer.

“Who are you talking to?” asked Yuzuru.

“Daisuke,” said Shoma.

“Is that Yuzuru on the other side of the phone?” asked Daisuke.

“Mhm,” said Shoma.

“I don’t want to know any more,” said Daisuke, “just use protection.” Shoma giggled at that causing Yuzuru to look at him confused. “Hand me over to Yuzuru I want to talk to him,” said Daisuke, Shoma handed the phone to Yuzuru.

“Daisuke how are you?” asked Yuzuru.

“Are you deflowering my Shoma?” asked Daisuke jokingly.

“Never Mr. Takahashi I would never dream of touching your son like that,” said Yuzuru.

“Good because I don’t want grandchildren before I have children of my own,” said Daisuke. “But in all seriousness don’t hurt him.”

“You aren’t worried about me?” asked Yuzuru. Shoma giggled and placed a kiss on Yuzuru’s collarbone.

“Plushenko can threaten Shoma, I get to threaten you,” said Daisuke.

“Fine fine. Don’t worry Daisuke, we both agreed we’ll work hard together,” said Yuzuru.

“Good.”

* * *

“We wanted to tell you that I’m expecting,” said Shoma sitting across from Daisuke. Daisuke’s eyes widened and a huge smile bloomed across his face.

“Congratulations,” said Daisuke. He was tearing up causing Shoma and Yuzuru to giggle.

“Why are you crying Daisuke?” asked Shoma.

“Because you two are idiots but amazing idiots who have done so many wonderful things and here you are having your first child,” said Daisuke. “It seems like I was watching you place first and second in the Olympics only yesterday. I’m so proud of both of you.”

“We thought that we would tell you before the media does,” said Yuzuru.

“You helped make sure we’d stay together,” said Shoma.

“I did what any good senpai would do,” said Daisuke.

“Well Daisuke senpai is going to become Daisuke Oji-san,” said Yuzuru.

“You two are going to make me cry even more,” said Daisuke.

“It’s only right that someone I’ve looked up to for so long and helped to take care of me is granted Oji-san status,” said Shoma.

“Thank you. You two are really too considerate,” said Daisuke.

“But really, we wanted to thank you. We appreciate you,” said Shoma. “Without all the older skaters convincing us it was worth it, we wouldn’t have even dated.”

“Wait, did you tell Mao already?” asked Daisuke. Shoma looked at Daisuke guiltily. “I wish I had the heart to be offended but I know she was the one who helped both of you to resolve your argument. She also would know more about pregnancy than I would.” Shoma and Yuzuru both giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Relationships are complicated and I wanted to touch a little bit on the past Shoma alludes to occasionally in Future. I also wanted to show how Yuzuru and Shoma built such a strong relationship. I will definitely be building on them as a couple through some more past, flashback-esque fics. I plan on exploring their relationship with other people as well.
> 
> (Please assume Shoma made up with his friends and told Jason what the hell was happening).


End file.
